The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing high hardness kraft paper-made board block. A part of the board block can be cut therefrom to serve as a scaffold board instead of a timber-made scaffold board. In the method of the present invention, multiple layers of carton boards with high thickness are closely attached to one another by white glue or amyloid glue to form a thick board, and then multiple layers of three-layer corrugated boards which have high strength and are made of A-class flock paper and kraft paper with high basic weight are attached in sequence on the thick board by white glue or amyloid glue, wherein the multiple layers of three-layer corrugated boards form an intermediate board, and then another thick board and another intermediate board are twice further attached on the first intermediate board, and finally an upmost layer of thick board is attached on the last intermediate board. Thereafter, the laminated board block is heated by high frequency and compressed and quickly dried and patterned to form a solid assembled board block structure. by means of the high strength of the carton board and the gluing and hardening effect of the assistant white glue, the hardness of the produced board block reaches about 50-60% of the hardness of the timber-made board. Thereafter, a piece of board with a predetermined width is cut away from the board block according to requirements of use. The piece of board is horizontally placed and by means of the carton boards and the waved intercrossed ribs in the corrugated boards, the compression-resistance of the board is almost over 90% of that of the timber-made board. After a thermo-melting glue is painted on the external surface of the board, the hardness and compression-resistance thereof are almost 100% of those of the timber-made board.
A conventional scaffold board is used as a pad disposed under an article to keep the same at a position above the ground so that a forklift can easily lift and displace the article for package or storage. The scaffold board is often made of timbers which are connected together by nails. Such scaffold board has a considerably heavy weight so that it is difficult to displace or drag the scaffold board. Moreover, the timbers connected by nails are liable to break apart due to collision, causing damage of the article placed thereon. Therefore, the using life of the timber-made scaffold board is short and the discarded ones are not recoverable for reproduction. Furthermore, the timbers are obtained by hacking the trees in the forest so that the area of the denuded forests will increase to cause the problem of environment protection. Also, the cost of conventional scaffold board is relatively high so that the competitive ability of the manufacturer will be reduced.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved recoverable scaffold board which has light weight and can be easily manufactured at lower cost without causing the problem of environment protection.